


First Gifts Make First Love

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Pudding is beyond surprised when Omurice gives him a Valentine's Day gift.





	First Gifts Make First Love

Pudding sat with on his bed with his sunglasses pushed far back on his forehead, he was looking over the day's notes from the restaurant. They had had a splurge of customers that day, nearly all of them couples, it was Valentine's Day after all a very popular day for any restaurant.

It was beyond busy, with waiting tables of starry eyed couples and Omurice making horrible love related puns constantly, Pudding didn't have a single break. But now he was back in his room, and it was quiet, he could focus. And what did he choose to focus on? Work. Master Attendant was always mothering him and telling him he needn't work so much, but Pudding couldn't just let Master Attendant take on his duties when they already had so many of their own.

With a sigh, Pudding flicked his sunglasses back over his eyes and closed his notebook.

Today had been a bit rough in his opinion, not because the restaurant was so busy but because  _ why _ it was so busy. Valentine's Day.

Pudding wasn't much for holidays, he didn't really celebrate them, but he partook in the activities if he was asked. But Valentine's Day? He thought it was one of the most absurd holidays there was. It just conned lovers into purchasing things for each other for no reason. Plus the history behind it made no sense for what it was celebrated for.

With a soft shake of his head, Pudding cracked his knuckles slowly. Not to mention he's never had anyone to spend the holiday with. He rose from his bed and it creaked softly, then he left his room. He hadn't taken a step outside his door when he walked straight into someone, he nearly fell back but grabbed the door to sustain himself.

Stumbling infront of him was Omurice, once he finally regained his balance Pudding noted the rosie colouring to his cheeks. His glasses where askew from nearly falling and he took them off and examined them in the overhead light for dust. “If you came here to ask me about what Jello is doing for tonight, I told you I don't know.” He grabbed the middle portion of his apron and started to clean his glasses.

The relationship that Pudding and Omurice had was- complicated to say the least. They bickered like an elderly couple, and both of them had an outstanding obsession with their fellow food soul Jello (though Pudding's love for her was closeted unlike Omurice's who quite literally wore his love for her on his sleeve), and the both of them just couldn't keep their hands off each other; let it be by Omurice poking Pudding until he snaps and tries to strangle him, or by Pudding always grabbing Omurice's hands and wrists and trying to correct him on whatever he was doing. Besides all that, they got along rather decently.

“That's wasn't what I was going to ask you about,” Omurice rolled his eyes and pushed his dark red glasses high on his nose. He held one hand behind his back which Pudding thought was very odd, Omurice was a very animated person with his hands.

“Then what where you going to ask me?” Pudding questioned, he put his glasses back on and crossed his arms. They had never talked much outside work hours and the ice arena, and when they did talk it was usually Jello centric with them being the only food souls who enjoyed her and her music.

“Well it wasn't really an ask more of-”

Pudding listened to Omurice as he fumbled around with his words, he would occasionally tug at his headband or try to smooth his unruly hair and it made Pudding slightly uncomfortable. Omurice was clumsy with his hands and would often mispronounce words, but he wasn't bumblingly awkward like this. It was almost like this awkwardness was spreading from Omurice to Pudding.

“Will you spit it out already?” Pudding shifted his weight from one foot to the other and resisted the urge to sigh.

Omurice's face screwed up in annoyance, “Fine! Geez, you don't let a guy take his time, do you?”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

From behind his back Omurice pulled a red box with a badly tied pink ribbon on the top. He held it out to Pudding, his annoyed expression was flickering to nervous.

Pudding looked from the little box to Omurice, who was holding it with a stiff arm as if it was something nasty he would rather not be touching. “A box?”

“Just take the damn thing already, alright?” Omurice huffed and looked the other way, the colour in his cheeks was only growing.

With slight hesitation Pudding took the box, the moment he did Omurice sprinted off and ran down the long hallway of doors and round the corner. For a second Pudding stared down the hallway where Omurice had left, then he looked down at the box.

The hallway was empty and quiet around him, Pudding turned back into his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and put the box in his lap. His mind was reeling with what could be in it, but all at the same time he didn't want to open it. But that didn't stop his fingers from plucking off the weak ribbon and then removing the lid.

The first thing Pudding saw in the box was a small, folded up piece of tablet paper, under the paper was a bunch of peanut butter crisps. He put the box of crisps and the lid down besides him and picked up the crumb covered note. The note was folded into a small square and Pudding had to open it slowly as not to rip it.

When the crinkly, crumby note was unfolded, Pudding saw Omurice’s familiar slanted script in blue smudged pen. He read it.

 

_ You like these don't you? I asked Master Attendant and they said that these were your favourite. _

_ I'm going to say it now, I  _ _ like-  _ _ liked Jello, but she was never into me. She told me herself she always liked me as a little brother. I still like her, just not in that way much anymore. _

_ I know you like her too, but you've never liked her in that way. _

_ We fight a lot. _

_ But I don't know, I kinda like fighting with you. _

_ It's fun. _

_ I don't know, I've never really liked anyone besides Jello before. _

_ Let alone a guy, but I don't really care about that much. _

_ I hope you like the cookies, happy Valentine's Day,  _

_ Omurice _

 

Under Omurice's signature, there was one of his small, anime-style portraits of himself.

Pudding was as red as Omurice had been earlier by the time he finished reading the note.

There had to be some mistake.

He read it again. And again. And again.

His mind just couldn't process it. Was Omurice- saying that he liked him? No he couldn't be, but it was plain as day what he had written.

Pudding looked at the box of crisps besides him, he grabbed one and took a bite. Unsurprisingly the tasted like regular crisps.

As he ate the sweet Pudding could feel his mind buzzing and his heart beating powerfully.

It was Valentine's Day.

No one had ever given him a Valentine's Day card before, let alone an actual gift. Pair that with a confession of love and it just seemed all too much, all too fake.

But it wasn't fake.

Pudding pushed his glasses back and looked at the note again, it was still the same.

Pudding couldn't think straight, he didn't like that.

He put the lid on the box of crisps and put it under his bed. Then he folded the note back up and tucked it in his breast pocket. He had to talk to Omurice about this, this just wasn't something you could spring on a person and then walk away from.

Pudding left his room trying to reorganize his thoughts, but they all kept coming and clogging his mind and he couldn't pick one out from the other. Before he knew it he was at Omurice's door. There was a taped up paper plaque that was off center on the door that had the names Sandwich and Omurice on it.

Pudding stood at the door, staring at the off center plaque. He had the urge to fix it, to rip it down and make it better. But he didn't. He raised his hand and knocked at the door twice.

There was a fumbling noise from inside and then finally, Omurice entered the door, he was talking to Sandwich behind him. “No you can't borrow any of my money! Dude, you still owe me fifteen!”

It wasn't until Omurice turned to him did Pudding feel the heat on his face or the numbness in his fingertips.

Omurice stiffened slightly when he saw Pudding, he looked back into his room and then took a step out to meet Pudding in the hallway. He slowly shut the door behind him, “So- uh..”

Pudding's mouth felt dry as he pulled the note out of his pocket and waved it in front of Omurice's face. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked quietly.

“Wait what?” Omurice quickly asked. “Dude-” His face was darkening again. “I-I mean, it says right there, do I really have to say it again? I like you.” He waved one hand around feebly while he scratched the back of his neck with the other.

Pudding just stared at him. He was half tempted to open the note and read it again, but he didn't, he slipped it back into his pocket. He was quiet for a moment. “I uh.. I see.” Pudding suddenly felt foolish, he didn't know why he had come to pester Omurice about the note and he wanted to dash away like Omurice did earlier. “I've never received a Valentine's gift before, it was- nice.”

“You haven't, really? I thought everyone got them.” Omurice said slowly.

“No, nor has anyone.” He swallowed. “Had affections for me.”

Omurice winced, “You don't like me-”

“I wouldn't say that,” Pudding said quietly. “I'm just- rather unsure at the moment. We've always gotten along well when we weren't at each other's throats..” It felt difficult for Pudding to look Omurice in the eye, he focused on the off center plaque behind him instead. “I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company in the calmer moments.”

“And what does that mean?” Omurice asked. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Pudding faltered, “I believe that I wouldn't mind being your-..”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

A grin spread across Omurice's face and he whooped loudly before suddenly hugging Pudding. “And I was worried you hated me!”

Pudding nearly pushed away Omurice with his surprise hug, but didn't instead he slowly returned it. A hug. It felt rather nice. Omurice had a strong but careful grip that made Pudding feel like he was safe. “Maybe just a little.”

Omurice pulled away from the hug, the grin still on his face. “I can deal with a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they were boyfriends!  
> Oh my god they were boyfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> Do I ship Pudding with too many people? Probably. Is that going to stop me from writing fics for every ship I have with him in it? Hell no.
> 
> I don't know how I was pulled into Omurice/Pudding, but I think its pretty cute. I can't believe I started and finished this thing in one day and will actually get it up before Valentine's Day ends.


End file.
